Change of Heart
by Emma-Kate9885
Summary: Tsubaki has always loved Black*Star, no matter the age difference. Black*Star feels the same way, but his pride won't let him admit it. He begins to get in fights to show out for his goddess, but that ends up just hurting her more. Tsubaki doesn't know if she can be in a relationship with someone as impulsive as him. There is one thing to do. Black*Star must prove his love for her.
1. BlackStar's Confession

**TPOV**

After yet another long day, I collapse on my bed with a groan after quickly hanging up my keys and retreating to my haven, shutting my door loudly. Maybe I slammed it a bit too hard… I don't want Black*Star to think I am mad at him. He is a prideful person, but he's also sensitive – though he wouldn't ever admit it. He would be crushed if he thought I was mad at him. Truthfully, I could care less at the moment. I wasn't angry with him really, just upset and disappointed. It could be so frustrating to deal with him at times, and I wish he would just grow up and act his age for once. This was the second time we've had to leave the bar because he got into a fight with one of the guys that were hitting on me. I didn't need him to smother me and be so protective when guys take interest in me, especially when he can't even get up the nerve to tell me how he feels about me unless he is drunk senseless and doesn't even remember it the next morning.

But I couldn't tell him that. I cared for him way too much to hurt him in any way. Still… I wish he could see how much he was hurting me. I buried my face in my arms and silently let the tears slide down my cheeks. Lately, crying myself to sleep was my only escape.

**B*SPOV**

Tsubaki was upset.

I could feel it. I had seen it in her eyes after I got into a fight with that guy. He was looking at her, touching her! What was I supposed to do? Let him take advantage of her on the dance floor? I had to do something, and then she makes me apologize! Me!? I'm much too awesome to have to say sorry to some lowlife…but for her, I did.

Tsubaki didn't speak to me the whole car ride home. She sat there silently as she drove. I wanted to apologize to her. She's the one who deserved the apology – not that guy – but my pride wouldn't let me. It was so frustrating! I had known it would embarrass her. I knew it would hurt her, but I did it anyways. I just could not help myself.

Now, currently pacing the kitchen, wondering what I should do, wondering if she was crying, locked up in her room again, I ran my fingers through my hair and exhaled deeply as I stopped pacing. I leaned over one of the chairs at the kitchen, my knuckles turning white from gripping the back of the chair. I needed to be the bigger man like I knew I really was and go say that I'm sorry. I need to tell her how I feel. It kills me when Tsubaki is angry with me because she is the only person who I know I can completely count on. More so than any of the other members of our group even. Whatever she asks, I do for her to the best of my ability. Even when I don't want to do certain things, she can just look at me with those eyes, and I crumble. I didn't tell her because…

This is stupid. I need to tell her. I had ended up pacing in front of her door, debating on whether or not to enter, whether or not to break down her door should it be locked. I stopped, and looked at the chestnut brown door with colorful, swirly letters stuck on it, the letters spelling out Tsubaki's name on it. I took a breath and opened the door, shaking as I set my hand on the knob. I hate how she makes me nervous. A god like me shouldn't get nervous. Tsubaki was my only weakness.

As I step slowly into her room, I knock softly on her door. "Tsu-Tsubaki?"

**TPOV**

I stiffened at the sound of his voice. _Crap._

I shifted on my bed to more cover my face. I sniffed quietly as I tried to sound as normal as possible. "What do you want, Black*Star?"

I heard his approaching footsteps pause. "Tsubaki, are you crying?"

"No. What would make you think that?"

"Yes," he said as he stepped toward me and sat on the bed beside me, "Yes, you are."

I moved over and shifted my head away from him, "And if I was?"

"Tsubaki? Please don't cry. Please?"

I froze. The pain in his voice was genuine. He was hurting at the thought of me crying, crying because of him. I peeked up at him. "Why do you care? You never seemed to care before," I replied with more acid in my voice than I meant to.

"Tsubaki, please. I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry…" he replied so softly, I wasn't sure I heard him right.

You're…what?" I asked again, quieter this time as I raised my head to look at him.

Black*Star looked on the verge of tears. His fists were clenched so tightly his nails were no doubt digging into his skin. He was blushing and looking down at the ground. It was heart breaking to see him like this. "Black*Star…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you!" he yelled as he stood and began pacing. I recoiled. This was shocking behavior from my mostly laid back meister.

"I just wanted to protect you," he continued, "That guy was all over you! He was flirting with you and touching you, and I was jealous! Only someone as awesome as you is good enough to be my goddess. I care about you. You are always there for me, no matter what. Everyone else looks down on me, but you don't. You're the only person who cares! I thought I was going to be alone all my life, but then you showed up and inspired me to show the world how much of a god I am! You did what no one else could. You believed in me…and I-I love you, Tsubaki…"

He finally turned to me and I looked up at him with shock written all over my face. He was blushing even more now. His body had relaxed a bit, but he was still tense as he watched me, waiting for an answer, a reply to his confession. I couldn't move though. Seconds passed and all I could do was stare, dumbfounded. Black*Star loved me…?

He hung his head, "Whatever… I guess – I guess you just don't feel the same way."

I heard him sniff as he seemed to wipe his eyes. He was crying?

That brought me out of my trance, and I reached up to grab his arm as he turned to leave.

"Black*Star, wait…"

He turned to look at me with a tear streaked face, making his green eyes sparkle and look more beautiful than usual.

"Well?" he asked me, snapping me out of my daze.

"Um, I…"


	2. Tsubaki's Response

**TPOV**

"Um, I…"

I couldn't speak. I was too shocked to react to anything, but I had to say something. I couldn't let him get away. First he apologizes and then confesses that he is in love with me. Half of me wanted to throw myself at him in a hug and tell him how much I love him, too, but the other half wanted to punch him in the face for waiting so long to tell me. But I was in partial disbelief. How could Black*Star fall for someone like me? All I do is correct him all the time.

"You do…?"

Black*Star looked slightly relieved as I said this so innocently though his body was still tense, tears brimming his eyes, threatening for another assault. He smirked nervously, "O-of course. How could I not? You have beauty only a goddess should possess. You care about me, and you believe in me. You make me laugh, and you fill me with a kind of joy I never knew until I met you, just by gracing me with your smile. You never judge me or insult me, and no matter how stupid my plans and ideals are, you support me all the way. You're the only one who understands me, Tsubaki."

I watched as Black*Star swallowed nervously and looked at me with those hope-filled, dark green eyes. I was overwhelmed with joy and brought my hands up, covering my mouth as my eyes filled with fresh tears and I shook my head back and forth. This just could not be happening. It was much too good to be true. Without thinking I flung myself at him in a flying hug, and pulled away just enough to catch a glimpse of his wide eyes before latching my lips onto his in a warm, loving kiss.

"I love you, too, Black*Star," I spoke sincerely after pulling away at last, "You have absolutely no idea how long I have been wanting to hear you say that."

He smiled at me, a genuine smile, instead of his normally exaggerated one, "Let's not move too fast. I want to show you I really have changed and decided to grow up. I want to take you out, Tsubaki. Anywhere you wanna go. We can even go back to the club….as long as I'm the one who gets to dance with you."

I smiled at him. _This was perfect. I just can't believe it…_ "Yes. I would love to go out with you, Black*Star." I blushed as I leaned in to kiss him again.

**B*SPOV**

My stomach was in a whirl, and my head was spinning. Tsubaki said yes! I couldn't think of anything else as she kissed me. All I feel is her lips against mine, moving against mine. Death, that lip-gloss. Breathless, I pulled away, unsure if I could take anymore. My face flushed as I realized how easily she just did that to me, "Wow…"

Tsubaki nodded in agreement, her face blooming with a dusted pink color, "Wow."

I felt my cheeks grow warmer as I thought about it, "How did you…?"

Tsubaki smirked at me as she cocked her head to one side and stepped closer to me, and I backed up to be met with the bed. To remain standing would mean to have Tsubaki super close to me, but to fall back onto the bed would compromise everything, so I stood my ground with a slightly flushed face. Fine, maybe it was more than slightly flushed.

"How did I what?" Tsubaki asked me innocently as she came closer and brushed her hips against mine in a not-so-innocent way.

"U-um, how d-did you know how to," I stuttered. I could smell her so close to me and it was hard to think straight. _How was she affecting me so easily? We haven't even been on a single date yet!_ "How do you know how to kiss like that?"

Tsubaki blushed and spoke shyly, "I don't really know. Maybe I could teach you?"

I hardly had time to think as her lips were on mine for the third time. I felt my face heat up as she moved even closer than she was before, her hips flush against mine. I looked down at how our bodies were touching. Every slight move she made, I could feel. And, let me tell ya, it is working wonders on my male counterparts right now.

Wait, hold on a minute. I'm the god! I'm supposed to be in charge! With one flourish, I had Tsubaki pinned on the bed underneath me. My face was still slightly red, but I ignored it as the adrenaline coursed through my body.

"You have _got_ to stop that. I can't think straight when you kiss me like that. I know I'm completely awesome and irresistible, but we haven't even been on our first date yet, and if you keep doing such provocative things like that, my hormones may just take over. I'm a man, Tsubaki, and hormones are crazy especially when you're a virgin. I don't want to be that guy who says 'I love you' and then screws you before I've gotten to know you. I mean, of course I know you but –."

My eyes widened in surprise when she kissed me again. This time, though, it wasn't a heated kiss filled with passion. This was a sweet but chaste peck on the lips. Tsubaki giggled, "I understand Black*Star."

I moved off of her, smirking numbly. I felt a bit light-headed. I watched as she got up and stretched. She turned to me and laughed aloud at me expression, "You seem a bit dazed, love," she kissed my cheek as she pulled me up to stand and her gaze softened. "I didn't mean to come on too strong, Star. It was a test, per se. To see if you actually meant what you said, even though I know that you love me. Thank you for caring so much for me. I had no idea you were such a sensitive gentleman though."

She winked as she walked towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. My face pinkened as I called after her, "I am not sensitive! And I'll show you a gentleman!"

I slouched back onto the bed, deciding not to follow her. I liked it too much when Tsubaki was cooking, and I don't think I can take the sexual tension right now…


	3. Dinner Preparations -- Or Lack Thereof

** Okay, I know it's short, but at least I thought about it and actually did it. I had kind of forgotten about this story as I have been distracted with my other popular Soul Eater one, "Lovestruck, Maybe?". So anyways, this might be lemony before I suspected, but it'll be cute and funny, I ensure you. Enjoy, and review please. :)**

**TPOV**

I smiled and hummed to myself as I was cooking Jambalaya. Black*Star would love this. He loves spicy foods. _He loves me…_

I couldn't help the thought as it crossed my mind, and I also couldn't help the blush that spread across my face as I thought about kissing him. He was such a great kisser with those full soft but slightly chapped lips. Oh, and those muscles. I shook my head. _You have to take this slow, Tsubaki. Get to know him better._ But I already know him, possibly better than he knows himself. That's what happens when you're quiet and perceptive like me. You get to know people very well.

Regardless, I heard my conscience tell me _then let him get to know you. He wants to after all._ I sighed. Her thoughts began to drift again as I decided I would restrain myself and my passion as best I could for Black*Star until he was ready. Funny. Isn't it the guy who is waiting for when the girl is ready? I shrugged. Well, he is young. I suppose a few years could make a lot of a difference. Especially since girls mature quicker than boys… Well, maybe mentally anyways. I could feel my mind wondering into a place it shouldn't be, but I had already had a taste and I wanted more, and that's when another thought crossed my mind.

Black*Star was a virgin. Just like I'd hoped he'd be. Then we could learn together, even though he'd probably be better than I was anyways. Black*Star just _seemed_ like he would be good in bed. As I let my mind wander, I did not notice the footsteps behind me approaching. I bit my lip as I thought about Black*Star, and nearly dropped the pot I was holding with the boiling water and rice as he said from a few feet behind me, "What's taking so long, Tsubaki? It doesn't usually take you this long to boil water and rice."

Startled, I jumped and the pot slipped slightly. Thanks to my training, I righted it before making a mess of things, but not before I burnt my finger.

"Ow! Ow, ooh." I yelped as I not-so-gently set the pot down on the counter, except my yelp didn't sound like a yelp. It sounded more like a whine. Or more so, a mewl.

I mentally face-palmed. Curse my naughty thoughts. I stuck my finger in my mouth to try to ease the burn and turned around to see a red-faced Black*Star with a confused look on his face. This was gonna be so hard…

**B*SPOV**

I had finally calmed down enough to risk going into the kitchen to offer my help to Tsubaki when I realized that I was probably better off having stayed in my room. As I said before, it was hard enough just watching her cook, but I didn't expect anything like what I saw.

After Tsubaki had left the room, I slowly calmed down and wandered into my own, which was across the house. She had the main bedroom which wasn't really a bedroom. It was more of like a parlor with big windows to let in the sun. It was painted a soft pink color and accented by a bright but soft yellow. It fit her personality: warm, soft, and bright. It wasn't where she slept. She had a room across from mine with deep hues of green, teal, and blue for that. The parlor room contained a bright pink futon with yellow and orange throw pillows. It also had an orange desk in the center of the left side of the room for crafts. She had a few bookshelves, too. It reminded me of the sunset. That room was Tsubaki's retreat. It was her haven.

I changed into some pajama pants, as it was really late and I would probably pass out after food, and threw on a simple t-shirt. I don't really have qualms with going shirtless, mind you, but it's always a cool temperature in the house and my back is one of the more sensitive parts of my body.

I then traveled into the kitchen to find Tsubaki preparing my favorite: Jambalaya. I licked my lips. Tsubaki had a slight swing to her hips as she hummed. I leaned against the wall as I drank in her beauty for a moment before I began to move closer. She was definitely worthy of a goddess, more specifically my goddess. Her hair was pulled back as per usual and she wore a spaghetti strap tank top and soffe shorts with a sheer silk robe over them that flowed down to just above her knees, exposing her neck and a length of those long legs.

At the very moment I was about to reach her, she let out a yelp. Well, it sounded like a mewl. I swear she did it on purpose even though it sounded _so real_. I felt my heart skip a beat as my face heat up and I stared dumbfounded as she turned, finger in mouth to look at me.

Her robe was now hanging off of one shoulder. She had a slightly rosy face from the blush forming on her pale cheeks. Her skin glistened because of the thin sheet of sweat that formed from embarrassment on her body. The main thing though, was her index finger in her mouth in that way added to her appearance.

It drove me crazy.

This moment was awkward as hell, and my young hormones were driving me crazy. I hated not being able to control myself. I'm a god. For my sake, I should be able to control my body. Instead of this I should be the gentleman I wanted to be, but gosh I was already struggling and we hadn't even gone public yet. This was gonna be so hard…


	4. What Is Going On: More Self-Confessions?

**I know it has been two months, but my priority at the moment is getting my lazy self to update and complete my more popular story. It's doing well, and slowly but surely coming to a close. I'm hoping to finish it within maybe 5-6 more chapters, and then I can put more focus into this story as it is about tied in popularity with my Percy Jackson one. This chapter is short, but I like cliffies. heh.. Because I'm evil. Hate me if you will, but I should have the next update up soon depending on how many reviews I get as I already have my layout for next chapter! ;) R&R if you want an update!**

**Enjoy**

**B*SPOV**

I immediately felt the all the blood in my body rush to more southern regions on my body. I tensed and quickly turned around. _Crap, crap, crap!_ _This cannot be happening. It cannot be happening. Why does she have to be so… such a minx?_

I concentrated on trying to calm down. How did Soul say to calm down? Think of puppies. Puppies with diarrhea. Gross, but it worked. With my eyes shut tightly, I felt my body relax slightly as I was turned off. Thank goodness. I mean, who wouldn't be? I let out a deep breath. It just seemed that I had forgotten about Tsubaki behind me. Not meaning anything, she placed a hand on my shoulder innocently. I could feel her breath on my neck. Darn, this is bad. My thoughts conflicted with each other as Tsubaki unconsciously tickled the most sensitive parts of my body. To make it worse, she began rubbing my back to make sure I was okay. It tickled so badly, "Black*Star?"

At the sound of her voice, I realized that Tsubaki had been calling my name. She was probably worried. I took a deep breath, still tense because I didn't trust my voice. I turned a bit to the side, keeping my eyes closed because if I didn't trust my voice, I can assure you that I don't trust my eyes and hormonal brain right about now. Breathily, I managed to reply, "Um, y-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. If you don't mind, Tsubaki – uh – I'm just gonna ..erm.. go to my room. Yeah, just call me when the food is done, kay?"

I retreated to my room where I sat on the side of my bed, slightly hyperventilating. I had left Tsubaki in there without much of an explanation. I hope she understood. She was smart though, so I didn't have much to worry about. The probability that she could figure it out is high; the probability that she knew the entire time is even more likely. I sighed, letting myself calm down. How was this happening? I'm supposed to be a gentleman. I'm sure that Tsubaki was pretty much acting the same way before I confessed my love to her.

Wait.

I confessed my love to Tsubaki.

And she returned it.

If I weren't in such a fix right now, I would let out a big yahoo, but then Tsubaki would definitely think something was wrong and would come in to check on me. I am just not so sure I could handle another awkwardly heated moment. But back to my point, why, all of a sudden, was it affecting me now? I know we want to take it slow, but Tsubaki is coming onto me, and it isn't like I'll regret it in the morning or anything. I'm only taking it slow for her sake. I just don't want her to feel like she made the wrong decision by jumping into it with me. The Book of Eibon did say she was the lusty one. I grinned, but it didn't explain everything. Four years is a long time. I was thirteen when she found me. Tsubaki was sixteen and the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew that, no matter who else I met, I would always be my best for that girl. I had to show her how much of a god I really was. I had to show her I was worthy. And she thinks I am now? I smiled to myself. If she thinks that much of me, I really am a goner.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I thought about her. Like I had said, I did this to be sure she was ready, but it seemed like she was just waiting for me. I mean, within four years of living together, working together, _being together_, and reading each other's thoughts, you get to know someone. You know their fears, the things that make them happy, their personality, their heart, and what hurts and what has hurt them the most. After a while, it's like a constant resonance between you. You _feel_ everything they feel. It's a contentment that I can't explain when you're in the same room with them, let alone holding them in your arms. Is this what they mean by the term "soul mates"?

I needed to talk to Tsubaki. Maybe she could help me figure out exactly how she feels about… _that_. I shook my head and smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**TPOV**

Okay, so I had to admit that I was a little confused when he left me standing there. It was only after going over what exactly I had done that I understood why he freaked out. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth as my cheeks heated. I did that? Wow, I probably seemed like I was pressuring him again. _Get yourself together, Tsubaki. You're supposed to be the responsible one!_ I sighed and turned back to the food. It was almost ready, so I began adding the vegetables, seasoning and chopping the sausage. As I did this, my mind went on a tangent. I needed to be more guarded and careful of my actions. I didn't want to pressure him into anything. It was difficult because all of my emotion had been bottled up and held on a tight leash for so long for fear of rejection that when Black*Star and I confessed our feelings, it was like a dam released a flood of emotion and feeling to come and rain out over me.

With that much weight, I must have lost control, and my inner desires took over. I sighed with relief. It was a perfectly fitting and logic answer. Maka would be proud. I smiled at that. I cooked the meat and proceeded to add it into the seasoned rice. It smelled so good. I love Cajun foods. I giggled as I thought about Black*Star's face when I accidently turned him on. He's trying so hard to control himself. No doubt he's in his room chastising himself because he refuses to blame me, thinking he should have been able to handle it being the god he is. Now I could explain that it wasn't just him. It was me, too. Mostly me, in fact.

I paused to place the food on the table for myself and Black*Star. I looked up to see him standing at the edge of the hallway, looking absolutely adorable. His hair was tousled from him obviously running his fingers through it, trying to figure out how to handle the situation. I smiled in a sweet understanding way as I opened my mouth to tell him what I had just discovered just to close it again.

Wait.

_Inner desires? That means I-I… want to..?_

I stood shocked as I watched Black*Star. He seemed to have the same idea as I did when we both spoke at the very same time.

"We need to talk."


End file.
